Marvel Superhero Takeover: The Game
Marvel superhero takeover:the game or just Marvel takeover is a game for the snowtendo 3DS which is similar to the PSA missions in layout Plot When Loki finds the X-antibody formula,the heroes must defeat there copies and stop Loki,Toxins,Lizzard and Telepeng from finishing the doom mech and taking over antartica! join Iron Man,Hulk,Hawkeye,A-bomb and everyone else for the most epic clash of super penguins yet! Missions Mission 1:crime scene Level 1 Characters you play as: Police officer you enter stark labs and using a ketchup gun,take out the robbers inside trying to steal a secret formula tony has.at the end you face the robber chief,Big D,who when defeated escapes with the myster formula,the police cheif wonders what it was Level 2 Characters you play as: Spider-Man You are ontop of a building when black clones of spider-man appear,you fight your way through them to fight the boss,which is Lizzard,when he is beaten he escapes using a teleporter Level 3 Characters you play as: Iron man(in Mark III suit) you fight the protobot's first form,he then teleports somewhere else Mission 2:Fantastic SuperVoyage Level 1 Characters you play as: Mr Cow2, Mr. Blue, and Supered. Mr Cow2, Supered, and Mr. Blue, are playing soccer and Mr Cow2 is winning when Mr CowX, Mr Xlue, and Xupered knock the stadiu door down and you have to fight them. Once their defeated, Protobot will come and eat Mr. Blue. At this Supered will cheer only to also get eaten. He then flies away leaving Mr Cow2 to rescue them. Level 2 Characters you play as: Mr Cow2 The Protobot Chase begins! Jump to avoid obsticles while running. Be fast! If the protobot leaves the screen, it's game over! Level 3 Characters you play as: Mr Cow2(First Half)Sthomas, Mr. Blue and Supered penguin(second half) Face protobot again! This time be can call out robots #1 and #2. After you defeat him he sends a rescuer signal and flies away. Then robot #3 comes and tries to choke Mr Cow2. Moments before death Mr Cow2 dons his blue cape which frees him and allows him to defeat the robot in one blow. Then robot #4 drops from the sky you then have to fight him. After you defeat robot 4 then he self destructs the impact sends them flying. Not only does Sthomas go soaring faster then Mr. Blue and Supered penguin, his cape flies off too reverting him back to Mr Cow2! Mission 3:attack of the antibodies! Level 1 Characters you play as: Iron spider you see Iron Spider X ontop of a building and you have to fight him,use the iron webs and repulsar blasts to defeat him! Level 2. Character you play as: Mr Cow2, Supered penguin, A-Bomb, Mr. Blue You play as A-Bomb for a bit and then he discovers Mr Cow2, Mr. Blue, and Supered penguin knocked out and lying on the floor unconscious. A-Bomb picks them up but an alarm goes off aand a bunch of X-Antibodies of A-Bomb (X-Bombs) attack. A-Bomb must then protect the three that are out cold before the X-Bombs get to them! Extras *character skins:unlock skins for the heroes and villains for new gameplay mechanics! *Arena:fight using you fave superheroes and villains online,locally or against the computer! *Codes:Purchase a game to get one out of these codes! #GBDF98JCBTYW = Extra Character! #UG6YTYHGR6FV= Extra Levels! #IR34LLYR34LLYR34ALLYWANTMORE$ = Extra Coins! characters you can play as: Category:Video Games